Make Love
by Oaky-chan
Summary: Kagome tiene que enseñarle inglés y español a InuYasha, sólo porque su profesor le dijo que de esa manera aprobará. Foro: ¡Siéntate! Regalo para Tennyoukai.


Make Love...

**Los hermosos personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi (exceptuando uno). La basura, ejem, digo fic, es solamente mío. No me hago responsable si después de leer esto quedan traumados xD.**

_Felicitaciones (?): Bue, este fic es para felicitar a la hermosa Tennyoukai, por su cumpleaños 2394984939 xD. Querida, espero que esto compense no actualizar mis otros fics xd. Bueno, que tu cumpleaños la pases con todas las personas que quieras :3. Un besote grande._

_Oaky-chan._

Capítulo 1: "Háblame bien"

_Otro hermoso día._

La miko del futuro suspiraba cansadamente. Hoy ya se cumplía ochos largos meses desde que su madre la mandó a estudiar idiomas. No le veía nada de malo, pero estudiar siete idiomas era bastante. El que más le costaba era español, no entendía cómo para mencionar una cosa tenía doscientas mil formas de pronunciarlo. Sin embargo, le ayudó bastante para aprobar inglés estudiar idiomas.

Caminó largo y tendido, hoy le tocaba volver a su época. Mas no quería, no daba ir a tener tarea extra. Lo iba a ser a escondida, pues no le dijo nada a InuYasha. Miró por delante y atrás, derecha e izquierda. ¡Suerte!, no estaba… era el momento perfecto para seguir su rumbo. Corrió rápido, no había tiempo que perder. Al llegar se estaba por lanzar… pero alguien le tocó la espalda.

—¡"Mierda"! —dijo asustada y en español. Vio que era InuYasha.

El joven quedó mirándola con cara de '_wtf?'. _¿Qué demonios había dicho?

La chica al notar la mirada se dio cuenta de que otra vez había hablado en otra lengua. Pero pucha, siempre lo mismo. Ahora tocaba explicar qué dijo o sino InuYasha, pobre niño en cuerpo de grande, se quedaría con la duda. Puso dedo índice delante de ella, movió sus labios despacio. Y de la nada saltó. Era hora de escapar. Aprovechó la situación, aunque sabía que era momentáneo; pues igual sería útil. Estaría en su casa, su mamá la ayudaría. InuYasha tendría que usar la dieta que le indicó él varias veces; ajo y agua: a joderse y aguantarse.

Al atravesar por ese transporte hacia las dos eras, fue corriendo hacia su casa. John Haruka (profesor) no era muy paciente, varias veces la retó por sus llegadas tarde o por no haber ido. Pero hoy no iba a pasar eso, todavía faltaba cincos minutitos.

Salió del pozo devora huesos, al hacer eso, corrió rápido hacia su casa. Seguro que dentro de poco llegaría un hanyou muy enojado, con toda la furia posible. Pero tenía una excusa, y además la ayuda de parte de su pariente.

Llegó un poco cansada, con respiración agitada y un poquitín sudada. Su madre la vio, quiso preguntar por qué, pero su hija se adelantó y le contó todo lo que pasó. Entendió. Así que esperó que todo sucediera, nada más tenía que hacer que InuYasha comprendiera a Kagome, listo.

La joven azabache fue corriendo a su habitación. Preparó todo lo más rápido posible, sus lápices, sus cuadernos y lo más importante: su diccionario japonés-_y cuatrocientos_ idiomas más. Miró su reloj, faltaba apenas segundos para que venga su profesor multilingüe.

Tenía que recordar todas las formas de decir 'konnichiwa': hello, pronto, bonjour, hola… etcétera. Él venía y saludaba como quería, y si no le respondía ya te ponía una mala nota.

Escuchó un ruido en la ventana. Oh, no. El tonto había venido. El peor día de su vida había llegado.

—¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso? —dijo verdaderamente irritado —. Siempre dices palabras raras, te pones nerviosa más o menos en estos días. ¡Qué mierda escondes! —levantó un poco su voz.

Kagome empezó a tartamudear un poco. No sabía qué decir, podría decir la verdad, pero no confiaba que la entendiera. Al final, cuando se decidió en decir la verdad, llegó alguien.

—Hello, Kagome Higurashi —se dijo en la puerta.

La pobre muchachita quedó pálida. ¡Esto sí se estaba volviendo el peor día de su vida!

Los dos hombres se miraron fijamente, ambos se analizaban. El joven de cabellos plateados lo miraba como si fuera a comérselo. El joven rubio lo miró despectivamente.

El rubio lo empezó a mirar bien, qué raro eran esas orejitas de ¿perro? Bue, no tenía ni la remota idea de qué era… pero le parecían extrañas. Quizás era cosplay. Igual no le interesaba, lo que le importaba que estaba molestando en su clase.

InuYasha no le agradaba en nada ese humano. Esos ojos azules le daban mal presagio, la pequeña nariz le hacía sospechar cosas, sus hinchados labios también (sí que era raro el hanyou). Gruñó un poco, su enemigo tenía que ver que no era ningún debilucho. Estaba por desenvainar su Tesseiga, pero no pudo.

—¡'Sentado'! —gritó Kagome muy fuerte.

Como resultado de esa frase, un hanyou estaba estampado contra el piso. Con sus dedos en una señal parecida a los cuernos, era de esa manera la que sufría. Después de un rato _desmayado, _Kagome saludó a su profesor.

—Muy bien señorita, me ha saludado bien. Además, su pronunciación mejoró bastante. Me gustó la manera que dijo sentado, mejoró mucho su español —con voz grave y levantando las cejas, dijo estas palabras.

Kagome saltaba de la alegría (en su interior), no podía creer que su profesor haya dicho eso. Si pensar que hasta hace poco le dijo que era un completo desastre.

—_'Señorita, si quiere aprobar y descansar por dos meses de estos cursos… _—a esto lo decía en inglés — _debe enseñarle inglés y español a…_ —una idea se le cruzó —_este jovencito'._

Kagome se moría. ¿Enseñarle esos idiomas a él? No, esto no se podía ser. A ese bruto no le enseñaría.

—Pero no, profesor. Él no aprende rápido y es muy tonto —dijo en mudo de súplica.

—Oye, tú, no digas que soy estúpido. Eso eres tú —dijo apuntándola.

—'Sentado' —gritó mirándolo de manera asesina.

—Sin pero señorita, usted debe hacer eso —miró con esa mirada de agrandado.

Kagome bajó la mirada. ¿Por qué mierda tenía que haber venido este chico?

_**Continuará…**_

**N.A: Hola, sé que este regalito quedó corto, pero si lo pensaba hacer como lo hacía… ¡era re largo! Por eso, Tennyoukai, lo haré en dos o más capítulos xD. No me mates, pero es más interesante, te lo juro. Y si mi inspiración está de diez, subo los próximo caps. en dos o tres semanas. Así que tu regalito te lo doy por la mitad xD.**

**Si te gustó, dejá un sexi comentario y si no lama al canino xD. (Estoy viendo mucho HolaSoyGermán u.u) **

**Puede que suba el rating, si la cumpleañera lo desea xD.**

**Besitos. Oaky-chan (sexi como siempre).**


End file.
